The Lair
Quite possibly the best room on Kongregate, the Lair is owned (and neglected) by Redstar and has gained a reputation for being unforgiving and strange. No one knows exactly what or where the Lair is located however many agree that it is a cave. It is constantly being refurnished. The Lair's Policy on Trolls "STFU or GTFO" It is generally agreed that if you are a troll, you shall be shot upon entering. Or else they go to Reaping101. :) In which case they get sodomized. Moderators in the Lair Although the Lair does not take kindly to moderators, there are a few of interest. Tathar A much loved and never away from keyboard moderator. Lairians agree that he is the best mod in the world. Ever present and always alert. Gamegrl Known as "The Mod That Does Her Job", Gamegrl often visits the Lair. Amazing and reasonable. Gamegrl is perhaps the best of the kongregate mods and always welcome in my room. NtriusWhiteMoth The Lair's newest moderator, NtriusWhiteMoth faces many challenges. It is agreed however, that he will defeat these. *Edit* Nope, I'm going to sodomize the little cunt. Notable Lairians Lairian, noun: Regular, inhabitant of "The Lair". Draco18s "Get out of my lair, you young whippersnappers!" - Himself. Draco claims to be the oldest current regular of the Lair. We don't know if this is true or not, and we don't really care. "Draco is perhaps one of the most cowardly member of the room and we all hate him." - Reaping sagespyder "Gives me Reaping101 the names of people who require ass raping" from mrquiggles: sage was one of the first people i met in the lair and i hope she has a good life after her honeymoon. ParaNoir Racist? Homophobic? Para will rip your throat out. ;P "Awww, Honey Bunz!! <3" Reaping101 para is the coolest and should be a moderator on kongregate Creature71 "Disregard anything anyone says. This man sucks cocks. Lots of cocks." - Reaping (But Para thinks he is rather nice.) Necropotence He is not a necrophilliac - Necropotence is a Magic card! Necro is indifferent and always complaining. "Necro is my bitch" Reaping101 necro is random at times-mrquiggles necro is funny Reaping101 insecure kid that thinks he owns the room he's funny once you get to know him "Funny little Paddy who cant accept that i own him." Necropotence jmancini42-dont fuck with him Literaly! - mrquiggles Sinister_waffle Nice with Syrup. from jman one of the most loving person in the lair. (don't piss her off with stupid comments or questions, she won't forgive you for a long time) from mrquiggles : waffle is THE ,YES I SAID THE, most loving person in the lair, and we all respect her alot. Floodkiller Flood wanted to be in this but didn't want to put himself down. So Para did it. =] "Flood is a fag" Reaping101 CyboDeath Part time troll, part time cool person. Maybe. ;] jmancini42 One of the coolest people, with a nice smile. Although easily provoked! "I love you Jman!" -Waffle Jman is one of the best people in the lair, its just that everytime he says something he didnt want to say he got muted. -mrquiggles mrquiggles L Day Lockdown Day. On the 23rd of December, a moderator (respectfully unnamed) entered the Lair, knowing nothing of what lay ahead. After some of the usual chat, a "lock down" was announced. The Lair revolted, resulting in many silences - including regulars. More moderators appeared, causing even more anguish for the slightly (but not very) innocent Lairians who then revolted even more, worsening the situation. Eventually, the Lair devoured approximately 5 moderators and Greg and Alison popped in for a chit chat and a cup of tea.